Sailor Moon S GT
Sailor Moon S GT is the reboot of the original anime's third season. However, the logo can be seen https://docs.google.com/drawings/d/1VbR7H6AvGX_p5Fnv-mqGrRl7JaotIIlqAsl9g7lQ0xs/edit at the Google Drawings link. It will release early January 2020. It will be produced by Toei Animation https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toei_Animation. However many episodes from the old one got remade, for instance, the link below is the 90th episode (CWi dub for the original): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r9x5JH2RMXY Plot (Part 1) Act 1 - Sailor Moon's Comeback! The Justice of Love Nine years after the Sailor Stars (which never released in North America, and the dub is on Hulu and/or Viz's website) memorial, Usagi is having a special day since something happened earlier, and that means the school will be going destroyed. To celebrate, she plans another party (again, but was not in one of the parts of Sailor Stars), but her friends are on the same story as Usagi's plan. Rei ends up staying in the shrine cleaning up old stuff. However, her father keeps telling her of knowledge and facts, which makes her a tad bit mad, saying "C'mon, I already have a lot of knowledge!" making it harder. Her father said some facts, that dodos are extinct and more, but that makes her extremely furious, saying, 'YOU GOTTA STOP THIS!!!! I'LL NEVER GET THIS DONE!", and it ends up getting a loud shout, with everybody (but not Usagi) hearing it around the world, making it terribly hard for everybody to hear what was going on. Rei says she's never gonna get finished if her father gonna keep asking her the same thing (which she ends up leaving). Usagi opens the window, and says, "Rei's just serious. I can't believe her! Is she having an headache again?" The neighbors (but not Rei) shout "No. (a part from Toy Story 2https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toy_Story_2)" and Usagi replies back, "OK, I get it now. Seriously a no." However, in a few minutes, Usagi finds her brooch collection, down on the floor. Usagi wonders out why it's there, because (after all, Luna still found it first) something still happened. Because of it, Rei is now mad, causing her to yell, "MINAKO!" Minako and Artemis comes, but smack in the middle went Makoto right before Minako. Minako tells her she needs to get there on time, because Makoto ignores that last part. Professor Tomoe (also named Doctor of Madness)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3bkX6Zo792M, which body has been now extinct with a few parts injured after all (and in jail for 7 years), he decides to make himself a Daimon, but it fails to do a lot of damage to him. He brakes out of the jail (which the dub says Sunshine Prison), leading the people who got stuck there following. Sailor Moon appears, which her stock introduction changed into "For Love and Justice, I am Sailor Moon! In the name of the future moon, I'll punish you for the wading and waxing moon!" Luna says what happened her during the whole transformation. Sailor Venus, Mars, and the rest transform. They are now defeating Professor Tomoe (Daimon form). Sailor Mars uses Mars Snake Fire, Sailor Mercury uses Shine Aqua Illusion, Sailor V uses Venus Love and Beauty Shock, Sailor Mars uses Fire Soul Bird, Sailor Moon uses Moon Crisis Attack, Sailor Jupiter uses Lightning Strike then Sparkling Wide Pressure, Sailor Neptune uses Splash Edge, Sailor Uranus uses Unnamed Reflection Move (similar to Submarine Reflection). They try to stop him from turning on a mirror that can reverse anyone's attacks but a black hole from a world sucks the Sailor Guardians, Professor Tomoe, and more from above... Act 2 Part 1 - A New Dimension? What? The Erased Multiverse After Act 1, the Sailor Guardians find themselves trapped in a new multiverse, but destroyed. Sailor Mercury finds out a new world that somewhere (the music starts playing the instrumental theme song) destroys it. Somehow Professor Tomoe (Daimon form) escapes after it. They meet the civilian identity of Sailor Libra, Diana Cavendish , Category:TV Shows Category:Articles under construction